


Talk me Down

by Levis_turtles



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levis_turtles/pseuds/Levis_turtles
Summary: Dipper's father lashes out, leaving Dipper overwhelmed and in need of an outlet. This is when Bill Cipher finds him.





	Talk me Down

**Author's Note:**

> this is seriously un-beta'd, i was just having a shitty day and i needed to get it all out so this happened. please read the tags and don't look at this fic if you might get triggered.

“You’re a disgrace!” Dipper’s father yelled. “A useless, ugly _disgrace_.”

 

Dipper flinched back, tears flooding his eyes. They were in the garden; the neighbours could see them. Dipper’s father didn't seem to care.

 

“You know, they all know about you!” He screamed. “They know what you’re like – they think you’re disgusting. They hate you just as much as I do! They wish you would just hurry up and kill yourself!”

 

He threw something at Dipper then – Dipper didn’t see what it was, but it hit him in the shoulder and he fell back against a wall.

 

“Heh,” Dipper’s father laughed. “Kill yourself. By the looks of your arms, you’ve already tried. Do you have any idea how disgusted people are when they see that? Do you know how embarrassing it is for me to pretend like I don’t know what they’re talking about? You’ve got no pride in yourself, Mason. You’re pathetic.”

 

Dipper hadn’t realised that his tears had spilled down his cheeks until he felt them dripping from his chin, splashing hot and wet against his collar bones.

 

“Just get out of my sight,” Dipper’s father said. “Hell, get out of my _life_. I don’t ever want to see you again.”

 

Dipper nodded, a lump in his throat as he scrambled back. The patio door was open, and he slipped through silently.

 

He didn’t dare turn his back on his father until he was at the foot of the stairs.

 

He ran up the stairs to his bedroom, slamming and bolting the door behind him. In the privacy of his room, he couldn’t seem to hold his tears back, nor the sobs that shook his frame and made his chest feel hollow and cold.

 

Dipper collapsed against the door, sliding to his knees as his torso shook with tears. He wrapped his arms around himself, but there was nothing he could do to stop the violent ache of his heart.

 

He hated his father when he got like this. He hated that the man waited until Mabel was out of the house to unleash his rage, so that Dipper had no one to lean on when he was done. He hated that his father blatantly refused to accept that Dipper had issues – that he refused to attempt to help Dipper through them.

 

Dipper cried until he didn’t have any tears left to cry He cried until his hands shook and his chest ached and his face, which was no doubt streaked with tearstains, could barely manage to move to do anything but gasp and retch and fucking _cry_.

 

That was what Dipper’s father hated the most about him, Dipper thought. He hated that Dipper could _cry_. Dipper cried about stress, about politics, about _anything_ that upset him in _any_ _way_.

 

 _It was unmanly,_ Dipper’s father would say. _It was pathetic. It was the woman’s job to cry_ , he said.

 

Dipper didn’t agree with him, not in the slightest, but there was nothing he could do to change his father’s mind. He had decided long ago that Dipper was a perfect target for his hatred and anger, and there was nothing that Dipper could say that would change that now.

 

Sniffing quietly, Dipper started to stand. His legs shook, but he was leaning on the wall so it didn’t really matter. He walked slowly across the room, until his hands fell to rest on his desk. He fumbled with the drawer until his fingers came to land on what he had been looking for.

  
A razor blade.

 

Dipper moved to lift the small silver rectangle to his arm, but before he could, a warm hand wrapped around his wrist.

 

“Now, now,” a gentle voice said. “You don’t want to do that.”

 

“I do,” Dipper sniffed. “I really do.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it makes me feel better,” Dipper said. “Because it takes the pain away.”

 

“This isn’t the only way to take the pain away,” the voice said. The hand guided Dipper’s back down, gently forcing him to drop the blade into the bin. “You know other ways.”

 

“Mabel-”

 

“She isn’t here right now,” the voice said. “It’s only me. Will that do?”

 

Slowly, Dipper nodded, and the hand around his wrist let go. Dipper turned around where he stood, angling his chin upwards so as to look the man in the eye.

 

“Bill,” he said.

 

Slowly, Bill smiled. It wasn’t the smile that he usually reserved for Dipper – lascivious and downright hungry – it was soft, and gentle, and kind.

 

“Come here,” he said, wrapping his arms around Dipper’s shoulder and pulling him to his chest. He rested his cheek against the top of Dipper’s head, his hands tracing patterns pleasantly into Dipper’s stiff shoulders. “Don’t be upset.”

 

“Did you hear what he said?” Dipper sniffed.

 

Bill nodded. “I heard it all. And I didn’t agree with a word of it, okay? Not a word of what he said to you was true.”

 

Dipper’s arms, which had been hanging limply at his sides, rose up to wrap around Bill’s waist. The demon’s body was warm under Dipper’s hands, and he sighed as Bill pulled him even closer.

 

“Do you want to lie down?” Bill asked.

 

Dipper nodded, and a second later, he felt a gentle pressure against his. He took a step back, and another, allowing Bill to steer him towards his bed. Bill had to let go of him to pull the blanket back, but after Dipper had climbed in, Bill’s arms were around him again.

 

Dipper sniffled, and Bill held him tighter. “Shh,” he said, “there’s no need to cry.”

 

“But he said-”

 

“That man is a germ,” Bill said. “He doesn’t deserve to know you, and he certainly doesn’t deserve to live after making you feel like this.”

 

“Bill-”

 

I“I know,” Bill said, smiling slightly against Dipper’s forehead. “ _Please don’t kill my father,_ ” he said, his voice a horrid impression of Dipper’s. “ _Even though he’s human scum, I love him_.”

 

“I don’t think I've ever called him human scum,” Dipper said.

 

“Words to that effect.”

 

Dipper smiled. He could feel the ache in his chest diminishing as Bill’s warmth spread through him. He could feel the tears drying up as Bill whispered to him, his lips moving against Dipper’s hair. He pressed the occasional kiss to Dipper’s forehead, and slowly, Dipper felt his eyelids slipping shut.

 

“Do you want to sleep?” Bill asked. Dipper nodded, and quietly, he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

 

“Goodnight Pine Tree,” Bill said.

 

“Goodnight, Bill. I love you.”

 

Dipper felt Bill smile against the top of his head, and he could have sworn that the chest Dipper was resting his head on top of heated up just so. “Yeah,” Bill said, “I love you too.”


End file.
